Roscoe, we have jealousy
by RfRtRiLy
Summary: Lily's always flriting with Travis. one of her friends likes her. trily, with jealousy from a friend or two.
1. predictable

Predictable

A/n this is a song fic, to predictable by good charlotte. The new video that rocks out loud. The lyrics will be in _italics_ R&r

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR; I don't own Good Charlotte, or this song or the lyrics. Or the cd it's on if it is on one.

_Something isn't right_

_I can feel it again, feel it again_

_This isn't the first time that you left me waiting_

_Sad excuses and false hopes high_

_I saw this coming though I don't know why_

_I let you in_

I knew something would happen between Lily and Travis again, but I didn't expect that it'd happen when Lily was having weird dreams about River Pierce. I've been somewhat spying on them, all the time, it's a bit freaky, and I've been stalking them. I don't think they know. My true friend doesn't know, or that's what he tells me. He always says 'no, she was having strange dreams about River, why'd she go out with Travis if she liked river?'

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

I could sense it; it kind of reminded me of when Travis cheated on Audrey, and how they'd make up excuses to be with each other. I don't want them to tell me since I know. Maybe I should tell Audrey just so she knows her ex-boyfriend all ready has a girlfriend, who was her friend before she kissed Travis. She would never believe me though. If I were to invade their space even more, maybe she'd understand.

_So take you empty words_

_Your broken promises_

_And all the time you stole_

_Since I am done with this_

_I can give it away give it away_

_I'm doing everything I should've_

_And now I'm making a change_

_Living a day_

"Hello" I said rushing to the other guys, my friends. "Hey" they all replied. Lily was twirling her hair, staring at Travis who was staring back at her. I was sometimes serious, sometimes all jokes. I hated to see Lily and Travis together, I know how much Audrey was hurt when Lily told her, she told me Audrey didn't take it well. I didn't think she would.

_I don't need anything_

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

I can read the expressions on their faces, they love each other, of course I didn't want to get in the way of that, but someone had to stop them from 24/7 flirting. She was wrapping her hair around her finger, I was getting paranoid. "Put a stop to it already Lily" I practically yelled. She gave me a confused look, was I just imagining her flirting with Travis, or did she not know she was? "Stop what?" Lily asked. "Flirting with Travis" I replied. My other friend, who I'd known my whole life hadn't noticed he flirting so was a bit confused. I had a crush on Lily but didn't tell anyone, well travis somewhat knew, I told him a while ago but he might of thought i was over her.

_Every where I go_

_Every one I meet_

_Every time I try to fall in love_

_They all want to know why I'm so broken_

_Why am I so cold?_

_Why I'm so hard inside_

_Why am I scared_

_What am I afraid of?_

_I don't even know_

_This stories never gonna have an end_

_I've been waiting_

_I've been searching_

_I've been hoping_

_I've been dreaming_

_You would come back_

_But I know the end of the story_

_You're never coming back_

_Never, never, never_

I didn't think life would ever go back to normal. Lily would always have a crush on Travis, and Travis would always like Lily, and me and my other friend would always like her. We did RFR then Lily and Travis went to Mickey's. I thought they were on a date so I didn't want to come. I wasn't sure if Lily still liked River, she might but most likely no. "hey bro, what's wrong?" my friend asked me. "Nothing" I replied. I was lying but I didn't want my friend to know what was actually going through my mind.

_I knew it all along_

_You're so predictable_

_I knew something would go wrong_

_So you don't have to call_

_Or say anything at all_

_So predictable_

The next day at school wasn't any different. Waller would be his usual boring self, cougar would go on boringly. And Lily and Travis would non-stop flirt with each other. I knew Travis knew I used to like her but he obviously thought I was over her. I didn't get why he was doing this. Or did he think I was over her? It was a while ago since I told him, so he might think I was over her since I never brought up I liked her again. He must of thought with all the drama in her life I'd get over her.

_Every where I go for the rest for the rest of my life_

_Every one I love_

_Every one I care about_

_They're all wanting to know what's wrong with me_

_And I know what it is_

_And I'm ending this right now_

**A/n like it? I'm not going to tell whose POV it was, you can try to figure it out. The next chapter will give it away with a few quotes. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. R&r.**


	2. one thing

**One thing**

**A/n k, I think in this fiction, I might have a different song, by a different band, ok occasionally I'll have two songs by the same band. And every chapter will have a song. I love music so that's why I'm doing all these songs. Again the lyrics will be in _italics_. And someone guessed whose POV. And guessed right, if you're still clueless this chapter gives it away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, the characters or actors and actresses. I don't own finger eleven, I'm from the same place as them, Burlington. I don't own this song off a cd. But I can watch the video for it no window media.**

_Restless tonight_

_Cuz I wasted the light_

_Between both these times I drew a really thin line_

_It's nothing I plan_

_Not that I can_

_But you should be mine across the line_

I still have an ongoing crush on the girl I've known my whole life, Lily Randall. I've been getting so jealous of Travis lately. I'm sure she doesn't like me, she's been going to Mickey's with Travis more-and-more often. I don't think any one's noticing besides me. It's somewhat odd seeing your somewhat best friend, Lily's been friends with my other friend/crush flirting with a guy she hasn't known very long.

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_just for one thing_

_I'd sorted it out_

_if I knew all about this one thing_

_wouldn't that be something?_

After school, we did RFR as usual. "I'm Question mark, and I'm wondering, what d'you do if two friends are secretly dating? Any responces, shady, Smog?" I asked looking over at Lily and Travis staring at each other. "I dunno, get them to tell the truth" Shady Lane replied. I loved to hear her voice. Every time she talked or sung, I'd loose my mind she sounds so beautiful. "is this directed to shady and I for a reason?" Travis asked nodding his head horizauntly. "no reason, here's don't go by FeFe Dobson" I turned to Travis who turned on the song. I'd give up everything for her, maybe even RFR. our friendship. I was sure she was with Travis though.

_I promise I might_

_Not walk on by_

_Maybe next time_

_But not this time_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

I decided to head to Mickey's just to keep an eye on the two. It looked like they were on a date, blah it sickened me. They left, so I followed behind them. They went to famous players. I didn't think this looked good. They bought tickets to a sappy love movie. They didn't notice me since I wasn't completely stalking them, hey it was Friday what's a guy supposed to do? Snowboard? It was just a coincedence they went to the same movie, seats near each other.

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_Just for one thing_

_If I sorted it all_

_If I knew all about this one thing_

_Wouldn't that be something_

If I could trade it all for Lily, I would. I don't want to break her and Travis up, if they're actually going out, but I love her and would do whatever it took for her to be mine. I was the one who introduced Travis to her, and she just goes along like what most girl minds were, calling guys hot, cute. Most girls fell for the strong silent type who were mysterious. I don't get it.

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

_Even though I know_

_I don't want to know_

_Yeah I guess I know_

_I just hate how it sounds_

**A/n it was Robbie, at first I was thinking of making it Ray, then I changed my mind and thought Robbie. Next chapter will be another character's POV. Maybe Ray, Lily, Travis, River, it could be anyone, Kim, Waller. R&r**


	3. I feel so

A/n no, Robbie is not a stalker, on the show. In this he's a bit of one. Sorry this chapters a bit late. Soooooooo sorry, honest. This one's to I feel so by boxcar racer. What a good song...

A/n boxcar racer owns this song, not me. I think the-n and family and decode/Nutley owns RFR. I don't own the cast, I think they own themselves.

_Sometimes_

_I wish I was brave_

_I wish I was stronger_

_I wish I could feel no pain_

_I wish I was young_

_I wish I would try_

_I wish I was honest_

_I wish I was you not I_

I wished I was everything I wasn't. it sometimes got strange, I had no real friends they all left me or they were just people I talked to. Robbie walked to me. It was strange, we never talk. His friends and my 'friends' don't talk, they hate each other. "hey" he said. "why're you talking to me?" I asked, biting on my lower lip. "look, this may seem real odd. Actually it is real odd. But d'you ever think Travis and Lily are uh... more than just friends?" he asked me. I gave him a strange look. "sometimes, but I know they're not" I replied. "they were at some mushy movie yesterday, alone" he informed me. "so, maybe they're both into that stuff, I dunno I don't talk to them anymore" I retorted. "so much for that" he said walking away. I went back to thinking about Travis. I saw himm standing there, alone. Then the picture was ruined when ed and ted walked past me.

_Cuz_

_I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callous_

_So lost, confused again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

I was feeling so much at one time, used, unfaithful, angry, jealous, cheap, and all the stuff I shouldn't. It was strange the way one second you're joking and having a good time with someone, next second they hate you, you hate them. I was walking home from school, I didn't want to go to Mickey's. usually I would but today I just walked on home. I turned on my cd player which had the cd meteora in it. It was playing somewhere I belong (a/n I know that's song #3 but it's a cd player that goes from where It left off and it left off there.) "I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real I want to find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own" I started to sing, but then I remembered I had to pick my brother, chris up from school. He was only in grade 3 and I picked him up when my parents weren't home

_Sometimes_

_I wish I was smart_

_I wish I made curses for_

_How people are_

_I wish I had power_

_I wish I could leave_

_I wish I could change the world_

_For you and me_

I wish I could leave roscoe high, and roscoe all together. I was waiting for chris to come outside when I noticed Lily and Travis walking into the school yard. What? They don't come here often. Why're they even here? They were talking I was listening. "so what does she look like?" what sounded like Travis asked. "brown hair, gold higlites, green eyes and skin the same colour as me" the girl, Lily replied. "K" the guy replied. I thought for a minute. Chris had a picture of a girl who looked exactly like that. how'd they know her? My little brother ran up to me, with the girl. Lily and Travis started heading towards me and the two. "hey simmy, we have to get home" Lily was trying so hard to ignore me.

_Cuz_

_I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callous_

_So lost, confused again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

_Cuz_

_I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callous_

_So lost, confused again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

_I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callous_

_So lost, confused again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

A/n how was it? Good, bad, ok? And guess whose POV it was. And next chapter I'll give it away. R&R


	4. numb

**A/n wow, someone guessed, and they guessed right. I didn't think anyone would get that. I don't know if I would if I didn't write it. K, this one's to Linkin Park's numb.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: RFR, the characters of RFR, linkin park, and this song, the lyrics of this song. I do own the cd of this song, Meteora.**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressures of walking in your shoes_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take_

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_Is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

I was sick and tired of being what everyone expected me. I was a 14-year-old girl, I shouldn't be trying to get into whatever school Waller and my parents want me to go to yet. I wished I were still young, like Chris. I could hear my parents coming home. I turned on the radio. For some reason I had it on 88.1 radio free roscoe. Lily or Travis must have got me addicted to it. "This is radio" Smog started. "Free" Shady Lane added on. "ROSCOE!" Pronto yelled. "I'm Question mark, and I'm wondering, why do teachers torture us with 'go to Sheridan' or go to Mohawk or queens or York or oxford?" Question mark asked. That was a question I had been wondering myself.

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I've becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

I was becoming numb, it was annoying. I couldn't feel anyone around me. I was becoming a snob. All I wanted to do was be the same Audrey Quinlan Travis used to be dating, Lily used to talk to. I was turning into a cheerleader; I had made the squad but hadn't told anyone yet.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to loose control_

_Cuz everything you thought I would be_

_Is falling apart right in front of you_

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

I walked to school, miserable. It was early in the morning. Cheerleading practice started at 7:30. I was feeling like I was about to fall asleep. Every second I wasted getting there would be torture. If you were late by a few seconds they'd kill you. I bumped into Lily, who was running. "Hey" I said. She ignored me. "Hello" I tried again. "O, hi Audrey" she greeted me. "How's life?" I asked her. "Good, I guess" she replied. "Cool" I said. "Why are you talking to me?" Lily asked. "Cuz" I replied.

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

I was yawning as I was getting changed in to the outfit. "Aud, what's wrong, tired?" Jordyn asked me. She was a cheerleader. We weren't friends, but we talked. "Tired" I replied. I yawned again while I was walking into the gym. I was doing the routine we had been practicing for the Cougar basketball game. I did a kart-wheel and landed in the position.

_And I know_

_I may end the villain tone_

_But I know_

_If you were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

I was walking to science class. I had a huge science test that was worth half my grade. I was feeling like falling asleep. Travis was sitting beside me, and Lily was sitting beside him. I noticed them flirting. I took a deep breath in and started the test. As the class ended, Lily and Travis walked outside. I followed them silently. "What's the topic for RFR tonight?" Ray asked coming from beside them. "Uh... tests" Lily suggested. What? Why did Ray just ask them what they were doing at RFR tonight? Were they somehow connected with RFR?

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Tired of being what you want me to be_

**A/n it was Audrey. Next chapter will be in someone else's. Who will it be? I know who it is, but you don't. R&r**


	5. the young and the hopeless

**A/n: k another Good Charlotte song, got to love GC. A different person POV who is it? Kim, Ray, Waller, maybe even Maggie or Beth comes back. Or maybe I should add another person.**

**Disclaimer: go to the first chapter, read the disclaimer, glue it to your mind, inert it here, but I have the album the young and the hopeless.**

_Hard nights made me hard nights shaped me_

_I don't know they somehow saved me_

_And I know I'm making something of this life they call nothing_

_I take what I want_

_Take what I need_

_You say it's wrong but it's right for me_

_I won't look down_

_Won't say I'm sorry_

_I know that only god can judge me_

_And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same?_

_Am I just running in place?_

_If I stumble and I fall_

_Should I get up and carry on_

_Will it all just be the same?_

I walked down the halls of roscoe high. Maybe Robbie had a point that Lily and Travis were going out. I had once had a crush on Lily. But those feelings somewhat dies down. I didn't know what to think of Travis anymore, as the Buddhist he is, or the backstabber he is. When I liked Lily, him and Audrey were going out. And apparently Travis kissed Lily while that was happening.

_Cuz I'm young and I'm hopeless_

_I'm lost and I know this_

_I'm going nowhere fast, that's what they say_

_I'm troublesome and fallen_

_I'm angry at my father_

_It's me against this world and I don't care_

_I don't care_

My dad and I had been fighting non-stop world war 3. He was angry with me for not doing homework. And coming home late. He asked for a reason, but what reason did I have? In his opinion hanging out with friends wasn't an opinion for coming home at 6 when school ends at 3:20. It was I vs. my dad and the whole world.

_No one in this industry_

_Understands this life I lead_

_When I sing about my past_

_It's not a gimmick, not an act_

_These critics and these trust fund kids_

_Try to tell me what punk is_

_But when I see them on the streets they got nothing to say_

_And if I make it thru today_

_Will tomorrow be the same_

_Am I just running in place?_

_And if I stumble and I fall_

_Should I get up and carry on_

_Will it all just be the same?_

I thought I was running in place, everyday was the same. The cross country cross in gym, French, same old boringness. After school, friends homework ww3. I was lying on my bed, listening to the cd 'Ocean Avenue' by yellowcard. They were my favourite band I was listening to 'only one' I soon fell asleep.

I woke up just in time for ww3. Dinnertime. I had, had a strange dream. I was in Arizona with Josh Peck and Drake Bell. I fell off the Grand Canyon and didn't die. It was creepy.

_Cuz I'm young and I'm hopeless_

_I'm lost and I know this_

_I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say_

_I'm troublesome, I've fallen_

_I'm angry at my father_

_It's me against the world and I don't care_

_I don't care_

**A/n what'd you think? K, in this the person hates cross-country course; looks like him and me have something in common. I don't think on the show he likes Yellowcard but in this he does. And I got the dream from, I had that dream last night. It was strange... and yes, I know I don't have the full song, but the lyrics site I was on didn't have the full song. r&R**


	6. breaking the habits

Breaking the habits

**A/n: another linkin park. This one's breaking the habits. I brutally hurt my finger today, ouch it got somewhat stuck in the chains of a swing. And I have a stubbed toe, evil chair, 2 scrapes that were bleeding like the underworld on one foot and on the other a cut that made my whole foot red from blood. Yeah, not fun and evil spray was being evil. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And I got the new GC cd and the simple plan cd with I'm just a kid, perfect and I'd do anything. PLEASE R&r**

**Disclaimer: last I checked, I didn't own the lyrics, or the band but I can be wrong. I don't own RFR or the characters.**

_Memories consume like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one that battles always choose_

_Cuz inside I realized I'm the one confused_

I was thinking, which was unusual for me. I, Raymond Stanley Brennan was not meant to think. I sometimes thought about the times we had together when we were little. Lily and Travis had told Robbie and me they were going out. I was in shock, Robbie had a point. And Robbie at the time just left Mickey's.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

I started walking around lonely roscoe. I walked down to my old public school, roscoe elementary. Roscoe elementary was a small school with 250 kids. I don't know about how big it is now, but it seems small. They haven't done anything to make it bigger. I sat down under a window against the brick walls. Behind me were the school colours, royal blue and white. I could picture Robbie and Lily having a poking battle in front of me. They did this a lot when we were young but it seemed to stop. I didn't want to think of Lily. Inside I was screaming.

_Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I had much more_

_Then anytime before_

_I don't want to be the one_

_Who battles always choose_

_Cuz inside I realized that I'm the one confused._

I walked to Henry roscoe high a week later. Neither Lily nor Travis was talking to me. Robbie would sometimes but not much. I didn't know what would happen to RFR because of this. We did do RFR still, but it wasn't that great. I saw Lily and Travis in the hall. I slammed my locker shut and left before they saw me.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream'_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

_I'm breaking the habits_

_I'm breaking the habits_

_Tonight_

I didn't go to RFR after school. Instead I went to softball tryouts. Actual baseballs were too hard so I tried softball, fear of getting hit in the arm, chest head or anywhere by those hard things that fly. It was a guy/girl team. More girls than guys. Jessica Abler walked to me. She called all the people to one area to start tryouts. There was me, Dyane Mason, Bridget and a bunch of other kids.

_I painted on the walls_

_Cuz I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

_I don't know what's with fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I'll never be all right_

_So I'm breaking the habits_

_I'm breaking the habits_

_I'm breaking the habits_

_Breaking the habits_

_Tonight_

**A/n I think you should all know whose POV it was. Next chapter I'll try to make it a girl singer. And happy thanksgiving everyone, is it the American Thanksgiving Day or do Canadians get a day off but not Americans? Cuz I know I get one of . And my calendar doesn't say anything about Americans having a holiday today. R&r**


	7. thank you

Thank you

A/n k, this is another Ray's POV, I just got the simple plan cd not long ago, and thought it could fit well into this. And I KNOW softballs hurt when you get hit by one (NEVER try it, it burns) and in this one, Bridget and Travis were never going out and Ray doesn't have a girlfriend. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, ANY hot Canadian guys, or this song.

_I thought that I could always count on you_

_I thought nothing could come between us two_

_We said as long as we would stick together_

_We'd be all right_

_We'd be ok_

_But I was stupid and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again_

Man, why did life have to hit down on me? I mean, Travis knew I liked Lily. We were friends for about a month, until the truth came out. Also, Robbie likes Lily, never thought I'd see that day. Why do all of us like Lily? Sure, she's attractive, cute, great mind, all that stuff. But we're supposed to have a platonic relationship, not a more-than-friends one.

_So thank you for showing me_

_That best friends_

_Cannot be trusted_

_And thank you_

_For lying to me_

_The friendship and good times we had_

_You can have them back_

I didn't care if I didn't see the name 'Travis' for the rest of my life. He's a life ruiner, I like Lily, and he knew it. He cheated on Audrey for her, and he knew he was hurting me. I walked to RFR, and found Lily and Travis on the couch. 'never mind' I thought, leaving the room.

_I wonder why_

_It always has to hurt_

_For every lesson_

_That we have to learn_

_I wont forget what you did to me_

_How you showed me_

_Things I wish id never see_

_But I was stupid and you broke me down_

_I'll never be the same again_

I sat in math class, not understanding the ratios idea. In grade 6 I learned something completely different. In grade 6 I learned, if there were 3 boys for every 4 girls, that was an example, or something like that. The bell rang, thank you. I walked into Robbie in the hall. "Hey" I said, he waved to me. "Were you jealous about Travis and Lily?" I asked. "Yeah, Travis KNEW I like her. And that you do too" Robbie explained. Bridget walked up to me. "Hi bridge," I said with absolutely no emotion. "Ray, the softball teams were posted" she informed me. "Softball?" Robbie questioned. 'Don't ask' I mouthed.

_So thank you_

_For showing me_

_That best friends_

_Cannot be trusted_

_And thank you_

_For lying to me_

_The friendship_

_And good times we had_

_You can have them back_

I walked over to the board with Bridget, I didn't make it, neither did she. 'Dang' she mouthed. "Dangs right" agreed. "Tried my hardest, I worked my butt off to make the team" she applied. "Same, same" I whispered.

_When the tables turn again_

_You'll remember me_

_My friend_

_You'll be wishing I were there_

_For you_

_Ill be the one you miss the most_

_But you'll only find my ghost_

_As time goes by you'll wonder why_

_You're all alone_

I was completely mad at the time. I tried my hardest, thinking I might actually have a chance of making it. My family and friends weren't exactly caring about me, either.

_So thank you for showing me_

_That best friends_

_Cannot be trusted_

_And thank you for lying to me_

_The friendship_

_And good times we had_

_You can have them back_

_Thank you- for lying to me_

_Thank you- for all the times you let me down_

_Thank you- for lying to me_

_Thank you- the friendship, you can have it back_

A/n ok wasn't a girl singer, but I swear on my life next chapter WILL be a girl singer/band. R&R please.


	8. never say good bye

Never say goodbye

**A/n did I say I would have a girl singer? YAY! Got one on. I remembered reviewchick14 saying I shouldn't forget to listen to 'never say goodbye' and, proof I DO listen to it. And a new POV R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, JoJo, or this song, sadly.**

_Never been in love_

_Cuz a girl like me never had someone to care for_

_Never thought there could be_

_Someone special for me_

_And now were more than love_

_Cuz a girl like me waited patiently_

_For some one_

_Some one to care for me_

_And there will never be_

I had never actually been in love; sure I had little crushes in like grade4 or 5, but never like this. And, now I have some one. YAY! The opposite gender has always been my best friends; I've only had one friend that's the same gender as me that lasted longer than a year.

_No more lonely_

_No more just me_

_Been there before_

_Ain't going any more_

_And now that you're here_

_I never want to say, goodbye love_

_Never want to be without you_

_No more crying_

_No denying_

_I'm in love with you_

_And now that you're here I_

_I never want to say goodbye love_

I loved some one, finally. Apparently one of my best friends likes me, but I'd never feel that way about him, he's always been a bother to me.

_Now it's time for me_

_To find out what first time love could mean_

_Little scared, but it's cool_

_Cause it's worth it_

_Now I finally _

_Fell in love_

_And I know that it _

_Gots to be for real (for real)_

_It's the way that I feel_

_So come share my world with me_

_So there will never be (no...)_

He was my first love, I did have a crush on a guy at the beginning of the year, but we weren't exactly a 'match' he only cared about soccer players, and he was some one my old friend hooked me up with, so we didn't find each other on our own…

_No more lonely_

_No more just me_

_Been there before (oh)_

_Ain't going any more_

_And now that you're here_

_I never want to say goodbye love_

_Never want to be without you_

_No more crying_

_No denying (no)_

_I'm in love with you (oh)_

_And now that you're here _

_I never want to say goodbye love_

I walked home and my little sister was watching the TV. She was watching Sponge bob; I didn't see what the huge deal on him was. I **did** enjoy the movie, it was a bit childish, but it was good.

_So I'm standing here_

_Arms open wide_

_Ready to give my heart_

_I'm sure this time_

_Love's gonna last for life_

_Baby I know things change_

_And that life needs the rain _

_But the clouds are gonna clear_

_And the sun is gonna shine again (shine on our love baby)_

_So let's make this last forever_

It was a nice day outside, no clouds, quite strange for roscoe when it's getting close to winter. Usually in Ontario its cold out side around this time, but it wasn't today. **(A/n I'm describing what its like outside today)** I went for a walk in the park with my boyfriend.

_No more lonely_

_No more just me_

_Been there before (oh)_

_Isn't going no more_

_And now that you're here_

_I never want to say goodbye love_

_Never want to be without you_

_No more crying_

_No denying (no)_

_I'm in love with you_

_And now that you're here I _

_Never want to say goodbye love_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_Oh_

**A/n I'm getting pretty far in this story, I didn't expect it to be this long, I expected it to be a two-shot (two chapters) and I have the plots for chapters 9-13. R&R**

Sneak peek

'This is Lily, Lily, Bridget'

Bridget, Lily, meeting???? And in this, Lily and Bridget haven't met; it's for idea reasons.


	9. don't tell me

DON'T TELL ME

**A/n this song IS NOT by avril lavigne, I wrote I, it just happens to have the same name as Avril's song… (I swear to god I wrote it, it took me like, 5 mins.) R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR; I do own this song though.**

_Who is this?_

_Is she your new gf? (Do I not exist in yo heart anymore?)_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_You had a friend like her_

"This is Lily, Lily, Bridget" Travis said introducing me to his friend.

"Hi Lily, I'm Bridget" she said hi to me. She shook my hand. I shook back. I looked at my boyfriend, Travis who had a look in his eyes, like he was secretly dating Bridget.

SNAP OUT OF IT Lily!!!!!! I mentally shouted to myself, Travis wouldn't do that…. would he?

_I thought I knew you_

_I was wrong_

_I will get thru (with somebody else)_

_I hope I'm wrong (prolly not)_

I thought I knew Travis thought. Who is Bridget? He would tell me if he was dating her, right? I am his girlfriend, or at least I think. My mind kept going in all different directions this morning. I walked to English, yay, I could ask Travis about Bridget. I walked into the class and saw Bridget in my desk. I always sit beside Travis always, always, always. Was she unaware that Travis is my boyfriend?

_I am wrong (right?)_

_Your love for her won't shine thru_

_I hope not_

_You were just friends (good)_

This was the one time I hoped to be wrong. I like being right, like when I argue with Simone over who's hotter, Joel Madden or Travis, she thinks Joel, I think Travis.

Travis and Bridget have been spending A LOT of time together. He walked up to me, without Bridget.

"Hey lil, I cant make RFR tonight, I'm showing Bridget around roscoe" he told me.'

"Um, alright" I replied.

"Bye, love ya" he said leaving.

"Love ya, too" I replied sadly.

_I thought I knew you_

_I was wrong_

_I will get thru (with somebody else)_

_I hope I'm wrong (prolly not)_

At RFR I was lonely, Robbie and Ray were arguing about girls while I was writing Travis' name in my notebook a couple thousand times. I thought about snowboarding in the winter, Travis, good charlotte- I like their music-, Travis, simple plan, Travis, Simone, Travis.

_Don't tell me you two date_

_I don't want to hear_

_I just want to know_

_D'you still love her?_

_I thought I knew you_

_I was wrong_

_I will get thru (with someone else)_

_I hope I'm wrong (prolly not)_

**A/n how was it? The story and the song. See told ya it wasn't avril Lavigne's song hers goes 'don't try to tell me what to do…' ya,,,, you GTP. R&R well I guess you've already read so… review please.**


End file.
